


desire can turn anything into a god

by onlytwocaptains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, hoshi in a skirt, i dont write just fluff i give you the whole sheep..!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytwocaptains/pseuds/onlytwocaptains
Summary: Two wonderous newly-weds set to talk to a family member about something important. Things take a lovely, but somewhat awkward turn.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	desire can turn anything into a god

In a neighborhood faintly unrecognisable that he forgets despairingly to visit, there are large trees with bare branches and large piles of leaves that bury their roots. This shows the rather quick pursuing of Autumn months and in a large flurry, a small convertible pulls up the street. It parked nervously on the curb of a large hotel and out stepped two young men. They looked to each other as if they were glued together most the time, but back to back so that only one may enjoy the warm fall sun or cool Autumn moon. Now they were to see each other, and the love poured from them in great bouts, like the cold breath that floated through the air as they spoke. 

They press their sides together lovingly as they walk, and only once the elevator doors close does either speak. 

"How long did she say she'll be?" This comes from the young man with a face almost unnaturally youthful. Like it changes age as you turn it about in the sunlight. He's dressed hardly appropriate for the weather, but this doesn't bother him.

A lovely, pink, full face turns to him. His eyes are sharp physically but glow with gentle mirth. He smiles before he speaks, revealing square, boyish teeth. "She's delayed an hour, but we're free to make ourselves at home." 

"We could have drove around for awhile, Soonyoung." he said, feeling vaguely like an intruder.

"I didn't want to," Soonyoung replied through a pout. This is what was commonly known as his kill-all-be-all; and he knew that he had been vindicated as Lee Jihoon, his new and charming fiancé, looked quickly at his plump lips, and then away with a small huff. 

The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor, and they separated in this environment familiar to them in varying degrees. Soonyoung would walk confidently to the door, press in the code with only a small fumble, and look politely about the room. His fiancé was much more cautious. Only one other time had he been here, and it was on the premise of asking for the owner's approval of marriage; and somewhat embarrassingly, tips on proposing. He was so nervous at that time he hadn't remembered anything of these halls, and considered their warm modern design with mild interest. 

"Jihoonie, can't you make up some sandwiches? Or would you find some popcorn for my movie? I'd like to watch a movie." 

"You speak as if I'd lived here. Get it yourself." 

Soonyoung moves curiously about, feeling recognition hit him constantly as he looks at old pictures, or new appliances. He ended up in the main bedroom, and walked cautiously around. A few minutes pass and in comes Jihoon, waiting apprehensively against the door frame. 

"Why are you in their bedroom?"

"I know — but look at the closet! She's got all the dresses I've sent her at the front. Isn't that sweet? So sweet — !" He said the words as if they were the dress itself, and he was running his hands along it delicately. 

"Don't get emotional, Soonyoung. At least not yet." 

Soonyoung sat on the foot of the bed, "Come here — and kiss me. Oh, I'll cry."

Jihoon moved reluctantly through the threshold, and his first few steps we're rigid, like he was walking through barbed wire, but grew quickly used to it. "Don't be ridiculous, Soonyoung. You can only cry if she says yes." He put his hands on Soonyoung's shoulders and leans tenderly over him, kissing him sweetly more times than was necessary.

"You're right." he decides, pulling Jihoon suddenly into his lap. There was a squirm of resistance, but a head resting softly against his shoulder stopped him, and they stayed glued together like that for a few long minutes. 

"Have you heard?" Jihoon inquires. "Have you heard of the news?"

Soonyoung lifts his beautifully sad head and listens. "Heard what?"

"Have you heard of the missing producer? He's quite popular, but he's suddenly disappeared..! I think his name was — Ah!" he remembers suddenly. "His name was Woozi."

"I've heard," Soonyoung says, holding his laughter behind a large smile. "I sure hope he's alright."

Jihoon laughs. "Oh, he has to be. I heard — since we were quite close — I heard he ran away for a while. He's got some pretty thing he stole and he's run away." 

"Really? What else did you hear?" he demands, glowing faintly. "Since you were quite close."

"Why, it's rumored he's going to marry this pretty thing. Therefore, he can't give it back. He's selfish, isn't he? He says he's selfish — because he doesn't deserve such a lovely person in his life, but he couldn't possibly let them go." 

Soonyoung shakes his head vehemently. "That can't possibly be true. Me and the — pretty thing are close. We're sort of brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Of course. He says he's lucky to have this happen."

"Lucky? He had so many people after him, he could've had anyone." 

"Oh, none of those people understood him. Not like Woozi."

Jihoon kissed his silky black hair. "You seem to know him best."

"Of course, he tells me everything."

"You know things that even Woozi doesn't?"

"Naturally."

"Like what?"

"Well, that pretty thing would give head and foot for a dog; and he loves when Woozi holds his hand most; and he wants to — " he hesitates, “ — he wants to wear a skirt once."

Jihoon removes himself from Soonyoung's lap and presses their hands together tenderly. "Well, why doesn't he?" When he receives a forlorn shrug, he pulls Soonyoung to his feet. "If I saw him in a skirt I'd faint..!" and then clarifies: "Because he looks so much like you."

Soonyoung turns faintly red, and moves subtly, almost unconsciously, but not quite, toward the closet. "What would you like to see most? or rather — least!"

Jihoon considers this a moment. "That short kind... The one that fits quite tight and has buttons on the side for decoration. How terrible!"

Soonyoung doesn't respond, but there is a large shuffle within the closet and a faint, exultant gasp. He steps out, and looks expectantly at his fiancé, and then shyly to the ground. His thighs seemed to disagree with the tight end of the light tiger print skirt, and he had to constantly pull it down. 

In a sudden rush of emotion, Jihoon stood, and swept Soonyoung into his arms. "Such a pretty little thing! Such a pretty little thing!" he shouted lowly, lovingly. He placed Soonyoung, who was rather overtaken by joyous laughter, gently onto the bed, and kissed his face wildly as he felt at the smooth stretch of the skirt. 

"Be careful!" he shouted, but the words seemed to only come from his mouth like a bubble, and it floated up into the air forgotten and abandoned. 

Outside the apartment, and just down the hall came Kwon Seungyeon and her husband, who she had picked up early from work only to be stuck in traffic. This irritated her immensely, but the thought of seeing her younger brother for the first time in four months made the trip bearable and she pressed the password into her door with an obvious thrill. 

As she quickly removed her shoes and set down her bag she was quite confused to not see either of the people she expected, and this only grew when she heard faint laughter from her own bedroom. She walked over silently, and was hysterically furious to what she saw. "Soonyoung!"

Both young men froze and their blood ran cold a moment. Her brother was red faced and his hair was attractively disheveled. Attached to him still, and fixing the skirt that had been crumpled and mangled under his eager hands, was his soon to be husband. They separated quickly, like two children caught at a sleepover, and while one hung his head in shame, the other crossed his exposed legs and looked at her innocently. "Would you like to be my best woman?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello... it's been awhile! i'm not even sure how long;; so i was up last night thinking: "i'd like to date a girl that wears skirts." and then became somewhat emotional about the thought, and then of course put my yearning into howoo. i woke up suddenly around 5 in the morning terribly inspired and this just sorta came out. it's not very long, but i hope you enjoyed ^_^)9 
> 
> also the only svt family member i know by name is vernon's sister, in case you were wondering why i didn't use sy's sisters real name. i'm not even sure if her name is public..


End file.
